Kukkimah Stubblae
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott are in their dorm room at college. It is their senior year. Right now it's a Friday night. They sit in bed, wearing casual clothes aka t-shirt and sweatpants.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: This lil' oneshot's dedicated to my friends GerudoBabe, NaughtyNicole, Lugo96, Blue Fox, Enigma of Herself and Jason Wanker.**

* * *

**Kukkimah Stubblae**

**Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott are in theri dorm room at college. It is their senior year.**

**Right now it's a Friday night.**

**They sit in bed, wearing casual clothes aka t-shirt and sweatpants.**

"Lils, ya look cute." says Miley.

"Awww! Thanks, Miley." says a happy Lilly.

"No problem." says Miley.

"Opsss..." says Lilly as a fart plop out from her round ass.

"It's okay. I grew up on a farm. Some simple fartin' ain't gonna make me think any less of ya." says Miley.

"Were there a lot of farts on the farm when you were little?" says Lilly.

"Yeah, it was. Dad and his brothers used to fart really often." says Miley.

"How do you feel about that?" says Lilly.

"Kinda neutral, to be honest." says Miley.

"Good." says Lilly.

"Yup." says Miley.

"Okay." says Lilly.

"Sexy that your boobs have grown over the past 5 months. They're almost D-cup like mine now." says Miley.

"Awesome. I wanna have sexy boobs so they can bounce when I get fucked." says Lilly.

"Ya like bouncin' boobs?" says Miley.

"I do. It's sexy." says Lilly.

"Then ya've that in common with me dad 'cause he's into big D-cup boobs. One of many thing he did love about mom. Apparently she was quite the queen in bed." says Miley.

"Nice." says Lilly.

"So true. Mom was awesome in pretty much every way, smart, cool, sweet, beautiful, sexy and talented." says Miley.

"Opsss..." says Lilly as she fart again.

"Kinda sexy farts ya have, Lils." says Miley.

"Thanks. Me has never thought farts are sexy, but I guess some people get horny from farts." says Lilly.

"Many country men do." says Miley.

"Really?" says Lilly.

"Yup." says Miley.

"Cool." says Lilly.

"Also they tend to have big dick, but some do not." says Miley.

"Oliver's not a country man, but his dick is still sexy." says Lilly.

"That's good." says Miley.

"Yeah." says Lilly.

45 minutes later.

"Almost forgot...I bought ya a gift, girl." says Miley as she give Lilly a black rabbit dildo.

"Sex toy? Yay! Lilly likes." says Lilly.

"Yup, it's a sex toy. It's a rabbit dildo with a 5 speed vibro in it." says Miley.

"Oh, cool." says a happy Lilly.

"Indeed." says Miley.

"Gonna be fun to try this thing." says Lilly about the dildo.

"Nice. I'm sure it will be cozy and erotic for ya. I have one too and it's always makin' me cum." says Miley.

"Sweet." says Lilly.

"Okay." says Miley.

16 minutes later.

"Opsss..." says Lilly as she fart again.

"Let's see if I can do that as well." says Miley as she squeeze out a big thick fart.

"Miley, it almost sounded as if you took a shit right in your pants." says Lilly as she giggle and blush.

"True, but I did not. Farts are okay, but takin' a shit in my pants would be too perverted for me." says Miley.

"I agree." says Lilly.

"Cute. Have you and Oliver done it for real yet?" says Miley.

"We have, several times, actually. At first he would cum early, but he's gotten a lot better." says Lilly.

"I'm glad he's not crappy in bed 'cause if he was I'd be givin' him a piece of me mind, for sure and tell the guy to learn how to fuck my best bud properly." says Miley.

"That would destroy his man-spirit, Miley." says Lilly.

"Really? Wasn't aware that Oken's soul was that fragile." says Miley.

"His soul isn't too fragile, only sometimes." says Lilly.

"Alright. I understand." says Miley.

"Yeah." says Lilly.

Miley drink some beer.

"Can I have one?" says Lilly.

"Sure, Lils." says Miley as she gives Lilly a beer.

"Thanks." says Lilly with a sexy smile.

"Didn't ya give up on beer?" says Miley.

"I tried to, but couldn't." says Lilly.

"Sexy." says Miley.

50 minutes later.

"Gotta go piss." says Lilly as she run to the bathroom.

Miley eat a bacon sandwich.

"Sorry, me had to piss..." says Lilly when she return from the bathroom.

"No problem. Everyone needs to do that sometimes. I'm included." says Miley.

"Little idea, let's watch this." says Lilly as she grab a vhs tape from her suitcase and put it into the vcr.

Miley grab the remote and press play.

Some bedroom appear on the TV screen.

On the bed is a girl with semi-dark blonde hair.

When the girl turn her face to the camera she turns out to be Lilly.

"What's this?" says Miley.

"The sex-tape that Oliver and I made a few months ago." says Lilly.

The Lilly in tbe video smile sexy when Oliver enter the room and says "Hi, baby."

Miley can now see that the video was filmed in Oliver's bedroom.

Oliver and Lilly in the video start to make out.

"I love you, Lilly." says Oliver as he gently slide his hard dick into Lilly's tight pussy.

"And I love you too, Oliver." says Lilly.

Oliver starts to fuck.

"Was it good...?" says Miley.

"Keep watching and see." says Lilly.

Lilly moans as Oliver gently fuck her.

It's clear that both of them enjoy it very much.

After wayching the sex-tape, Miley and Lilly goes to sleep.

The next day, Miley wakes up first early as the first sunshine shine into the room throught he window.

"New day..." says Miley as open her eyes and slowly sit up in bed.

She takes off her clothes and put on a black tank top, white pants and a grey short blazer.

Then she drink some water.

2 hours later, Lilly wakes up.

"Oh...Miley's already up. Seems like me was lazy again." says Lilly when she notice that Miley is not in her bed.

Lilly switch into a neon-green hoodie, baggy jeans and white converse.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
